


For My New Girlfriend!!!

by Respond_Ghost73 (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Respond_Ghost73
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	For My New Girlfriend!!!

I'm happy I finally got what I needed to say said, and I'm also happy I wasn't rejected! Not to forget the fact that I have many questions that I hopefully can ask you later. 

I don't think I'll ever stop liking you, Sleep_Deprived37!! ❤❤❤❤😍😍


End file.
